Te Volvere a Amar
by Otakukawaiigirl
Summary: empieza un tiempo antes de la batalla de cell, no se sabe cuanto, milk se pelea con goku, goku se ira de casa pero, que le sucedera a milk en esa soledad? pasen y descubranlo :D
1. Chapter 1

**Te volveré a amar**

**Holaaaa! Bueno, como saben soy otakukawaiigirl y si no lo saben… ahora lo saben! Jajá bueno! Se me ocurrió este fic mientras veía escenas de Goku y milk, me esmere al máximo en este fic, ya que es el segundo que hago! Espero que les guste! Porque les estoy haciendo un favor enorme haciendo 2 fics a la vez y con la tarea encima xD**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Akira Toriyama.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la montaña Paoz, las aves cantaban, el viento soplaba, el sol brillaba, y en una pequeña casa pasaban una mañana como cualquier otra…

-GOKU HASTA CUANDO TE VAS A IR A ENTRENAR Y ENCIMA LLEVANDOTE A GOHAN SABIENDO QUE TIENE QUE ESTUDIAR! ME TIENES CANSADA CON ESTO! NO TE HAS PUESTO A TRABAJAR NI NADA POR EL ESTILO! –grito furiosa milk.

-Y-yo lo siento mucho milk, es que como viene la batalla de Cell tengo que volverme muy fuerte y también Gohan porque él es de mucha ayuda…-

-YA LO SE! ESA ES TU UNICA EXCUSA! TODO ES GOHAN! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos –yo solo quiero una tarde contigo, en familia- dijo en voz muy baja.

-que dijiste? –pregunto con sinceridad.

-vete Goku –dijo triste.

-Qué? –pregunto atónito.

-QUE TE VAYAS! SI TANTO QUIERES IR A ENTRENAR VETE Y NO ME MOLESTES MAS! –grito sin pensar en lo que dijo.

-Pero milk…

-QUE PARTE NO ENTENDISTE VETE! –grito perdiendo el control de lo que decía.

-está bien –dijo súper triste –si quieres, me iré, te veo más tarde… creo –siguió con dolor –te amo… -dijo en voz muy baja antes de emprender vuelo.

Goku no fue a entrenar, solo se sentó pensando que podría hacer por milk, pero no sabía a qué se enfrentaría al llegar a su casa…

POV milk

Me siento tan culpable, no debí echarlo de la casa de esa forma, ahora ando tan sensible, nunca pienso lo que digo, y encima ando con vómitos y mareos, que será? Ahora no puedo ponerle importancia a eso, tengo que hacerle el almuerzo a Gohan, me pregunto si Goku vendría para cenar… no lo creo… ay! Me tropecé con este maldito refrigerador, no importa, seguiré cocinan…

POV general

Milk estaba cocinando y caminando mientras pensaba se tropezó fuertemente con el refrigerador, no le dio importancia al principio pero cuando se volteó se dio cuenta de que el refrigerador cayó encima de ella, rompiéndole todo lo rompible e.e Gohan se había ido a jugar con el gran dragon y no se dio cuenta de que el ki de su madre estaba bajando peligrosamente

Goku estaba sentado pensando…

Como podría hacerla más feliz? Un regalo o algo así? O podría simplemente preguntarle? No lo creo, ya seguramente ni quiere verme…

Goku tardo 10 minutos en darse cuenta de que el ki de su esposa estaba casi desapareciendo.

-milk –fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender vuelo, olvidando que podía usar la tele transportación e.e

Llego a casa y quedo atónito ante lo que vio, milk tirada en el piso con el refrigerador encima, sangre por todas partes, lo primero que hizo fue levantar el refrigerador y llamar a su hijo con el ki porque no lo pudo sentir en la casa.

Tardo un largo rato en llegar, más tarde le reprocharía eso, llego y puso una cara similar a la de Goku cuando la vio, se quedó parado ante la escena con cara de espanto, Goku decidió hacerlo reaccionar:

-GOHAN, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO! –grito Goku súper desesperado, Gohan fue a buscar el teléfono, marco el número, luego puso cara de recordar algo, colgó y le dijo a su padre:

-Papa vamos con Dende! –grito corriendo con su padre para que los llevara al templo sagrado.

POV Gohan

Sentí el ki de mi padre subir, me pareció muy extraño hasta que sentí el ki de mi madre bajar de forma alarmante, que extraño, o puede ser que mi padre… no, no era posible, tengo que ir a investigar…

Llegue a casa y lo primero que vi fue a papa intentando detenerle una hemorragia a mama, quede atónito ante eso hasta que mi padre empezó a gritar.

-GOHAN, LLAMA UNA AMBULACIA RAPIDO! –me grito con desesperación, no perdí tiempo y agarre el teléfono pero recordé algo…Dende.

-Papa, vamos con Dende! –grite y fui con él para que fuera con la tele transportación.

POV general

Llegaron Goku y Gohan al templo y Dende nos estaba esperando, cuando nos vio corrió hacia milk para curarla, Gohan y Goku miraban la escena, nerviosos, Dende tuvo que decirle a mr. popo que los llevara porque lo distraían mucho.

Se sentaron, esperando a que Dende terminara de curar a milk, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran Yamcha y krillin.

-Hola Goku, hola Gohan –saludo krillin alegre.

-Hola krillin –dijeron Goku y Gohan al unísono, con voz triste.

-Que sucedió? Hubo muchas subidas y bajadas de ki, y cuando me doy cuenta el ki de milk está muy bajo –dijo Yamcha preocupado.

Goku no quiso responder, la escena de milk ensangrentada no podía salir de su cabeza, y revivirla no lo haría sentir mejor.

-Papa, nos vas a decir? –pregunto su hijo mirándolo.

-Qué? Ah! Si… -dijo resignándose, su hijo también tenía derecho a saber.

-paso que… estaba en el campo "entrenando" no me di cuenta de que el ki de milk había bajado mucho, después de unos minutos me di cuenta y Salí volando hacia allá, cuando llegue vi a milk tirada en el suelo, toda llena de sangre, tenía varios huesos rotos, llame a Gohan pero no estaba en la casa, subí mi ki y vino, le dije que llamara a una ambulancia, él fue pero dijo que mejor fuéramos con Dende, y aquí estamos –dijo con dificultad, recordar eso dolía.

-Dios mío, que horror –dijo krillin espantado.

-E-estará b-bien? –pregunto Yamcha.

-Dende la está curando, estará bien –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-señor Piccoro! –exclamo Gohan casi sin ganas.

-Hola Gohan –dijo mirando a su pupilo.

Paso un largo rato, todos hacían algo para distraerse, Yamcha se miraba los pies, krillin jugaba con sus manos, Gohan miraba al cielo, Goku miraba al piso, Piccoro solo se cruzaba de brazos con los ojos cerrados, como siempre.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, hasta las horas, y Dende no regresaba, Goku y Gohan ya se empezaban a preocupar, estaban decidiendo si iba o no iban a ver como estaba milk, después de otro rato, decidieron ir a ver como estaba milk, hasta que Dende llego…

-Como esta? –fue lo primero que preguntaron Goku y Gohan.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi nuevo fic, sé que está muy corto pero no conseguí mucho para agregarle y quiero alargar el fic lo más posible, este fic se inspiró en uno de mis fics favoritos, no diré cual es porque buscaran y sabrán mas o menos de lo que trata xD, además porque un amigo me dijo que el spoiler daba SIDA, lepra y la enfermedad de las vacas locas xD déjenme reviews porfa! Les prometo que cuando vea el primer review subiré el segundo cap de inmediato!**

Las quiero mucho!

Nos leemos en la próxima ^^

Otakukawaiigirl se va ñ.ñ


	2. Chapter 2

**Te volvere a amar**

**Hola chicas! Aquí con el segundo cap de mi fic y disculpenme por no subir cap ultimamente y lo mismo digo con las seguidoras de "del odio al amor" es que estoy castigada y no puedo usar la pc y ahora estoy en una guarderia xD porque nadie quiso ver frozer en el cine xD bueno! Damas y otakus, te volvere a amar cap 2**

-como esta? – fue lo primero que preguntaron goku y gohan.

-esta bien, esta en una camilla, tuvo mucha suerte –dijo dende un poco sorprendido.

Goku y gohan salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso a buscar a milk, dejando a dende con los demas.

-porque tienes esa cara dende? –pregunto krillin.

-es que crei que se preocuparian –dijo el namek.

-pero si estas preocupadisimos, de que hablas? –pregunto extrañado yamcha.

-No es por milk, sino porque…

Flashback

Dende corrio hacia milk mientras le pedia a mr popo que llevara a goku y a gohan a comer algo, pero se dio cuenta de algo mientras la curaba…

-" que es esto? Puedo sentir una pequeña prescencia dentro de milk, podra ser que esta… embarazada?" –penso dende extrañado porque gohan nunca habia mencionado nada acerca de un hermanito o hermanita- pero la prescencia esta muy debil, debio haber sufrido por el golpe de milk…

Termino de curar al bebe y a milk y le pidio a mr popo que la llevara a una camilla dentro del templo.

Fin del flashback

-y eso fue lo que paso –dijo dende.

-eso significa que… -empezo a decir krillin.

-que goku sera padre de nuevo! Que noticia no? Jajajaja –rio yamcha (seguro piensa en lo pervertido que fue goku xD).

-no, significa que seguramente ni la propia milk sabe del embarazo –dijo piccoro seriamente.

Con goku y gohan…

Llegaron a dentro del templo y vieron a milk recostada en una camilla en la sala, aunque estaba totalmente curada y su piel volvio a su tono blanquecino, parecia muy herida, el golpe seguramente la afecto mucho, demasiado.

-papa, tu crees que estara bien? –pregunto gohan preocupado mirando a su madre-.

-estara bien, espero, no quiero perderla –dijo goku acariciando la mejilla de su esposa.

Y asi paso un largo rato, con goku y gohan sentados junto a milk, la cual seguia inconsciente en la camilla, hasta que gohan decidio hablar.

-papa…-

-si hijo? –repondio goku.

-porque te fuiste esta mañana sin mi? –dijo gohan, el sabia la respuesta pero queria oirlo de su padre.

-deberias saberlo, esta mañana debiste haber oido gritos de tu madre –dijo goku recordando su pelea de esta mañana.

-pero porque te fuiste? –insistio gohan.

-algo que nunca podras entender hijo –dijo sin querer decirle que lo habia echado.

-como si entendieras mas que yo –dijo con una risita.

-oye! –se ofendio un poco, anque tenia razon.

-voy a dormir papa, buenas noches –dijo antes de irse a buscar a dende.

-buenas noches hijo –respondio goku.

Goku se quedo mirandola otro rato pensando en lo que habia pasado entre ellos dos desde que se casaron, cuando se mudaron a la montaña paoz, cuando habian concebido a gohan y goku no tenia ni idea de que significaba "embarazo" y milk se lo tuvo que explicar, rio ante ese recuerdo. Tambien cuando nacio gohan, ese fue uno de los primeros momentos en los cuales se sintio muy nervioso, toda su vida con gohan, todos esos momentos en los que milk y el tenian algo de privacidad, y si ella no se curaba? Como reviviria todos sus recuerdos? El no podia amar a otra persona mas que a ella…

Poco a poco de fue quedando dormido al lado de su esposa…

A la mañana siguiente, goku se desperto, pero no por causa propia…

-goku despierta! –le grito su mejor amiga bulma pero no despertaba, tenia un sueño pesado –mira goku! Comida gratis!

-DONDE! –grito levantandose de un salto.

-siempre caes en la misma trampa dormilon –se burlo bulma mirandolo.

-hey! Que mala eres! –dijo goku algo ofendido.

-si lo se xD como esta milk? –pregunto.

-que? No ha despertado? –pregunto desanimado.

-que yo sepa, no –dijo bulma.

-por cierto, como llegaste aquí? Y donde quedo trunks? –pregunto goku.

-vegeta me trajo (despues de haberle gritado claro xD) y trunks esta con mis padres –respondio bulma hablando como si se hubiera memorizado esas palabras.

-Ah que bien, ya estas mejor con vegeta –dijo algo sorprendido.

-si, puede decirse que si… -dijo bulma mirando que milk ya se estaba despertando- oye mira, esta despertando-.

-Milk! –exclamo corriendo hacia ella.

La agito un poco para que despertara, poco a poco fue despertando, goku se animaba y bulma tambien sonreia hasta que cuando desperto completamente…

-hola… -dijo aturdida y asustadiza- q-quien eres tu?

**continuara…**

**O.O WTF COMO QUE QUIEN ES EL? QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? PORQUE PREGUNTO EN MAYUSCULAS? xD no lo se ni yo misma bueno! Aquí concluye el capi, se que esta corto pero estare aquí unos cuantos minutos mas y no me queda tiempo y ademas escribo lo mas rapido que puedo xD espero haberlas dejado con la intriga… otra vez xD decidi actualizar este y no "del odio al amor" porque:**

**Del odio al amor en muy largo**

**Y porque nada mas llevo un cap de te volvere a amar**

**Bueno! Creo que en enero me daran la pc otra vez y volvere a actualizar con la velocidad de la luz (a 300.000 km por segundo xD) y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir xD**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Se despide otakukawaiigirl.**


End file.
